


Fire Fighting Daichi

by Beequinox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chair Sex, Drinking, F/M, Fire Captain Daichi, Firefighter Sawamura Daichi, Grinding, Hangover, Just a little plot very small plot, Love Bites, Morning After, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Workplace Sex, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beequinox/pseuds/Beequinox
Summary: It was suppose to be for the yato October event buuut i got lazy so here. I'll finish it when i feel like it its got more parts then just this but like i said im lazy.and i know daichi is canon police but like i wanted to fuck Daichi in the showers and stuff sooooyou drank to much one night and woke up in bed with your captain, Now he can't seem to keep his hands off you at work.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Fire Fighting Daichi

You wrinkled your nose at the bright morning light that was shining through your eyelids. Your dream had been a good one and you weren’t ready to leave it just yet. You weren’t excited to wake up to the day when your dreams were filled with your captain on top of you with a face of pure pleasure.

You threw your arm over your eyes, groaning loudly. Your alarm hadn’t even gone off, yet you were awake with a nice headache brewing just behind your eyes. Letting out a long groan you shifted moving to roll over so you could suffocate yourself in your pillows. 

Something hard pushed against your hip, forcing you back down to face the ceiling. A warm heat buried itself between your legs. You jolted at the feeling of teeth grazing your inner thigh just before lips suctioned themselves to the skin. Fingers slid down your slit, parting the lips to give their tongue easier access to your clit.

You shuddered, gasping loudly when the hot tongue flicked at the sensitive pearl. Your back arched up off the bed and small mewls rattled through you. Sleep quickly fell from your mind when lips wrapped around your clit, sucking fervently. 

Your hands scrambled down, finding purchase in soft short hair. You let breathy moans out while rocking your hips up against the face between your legs. Your head pounded painfully even as you floated along the stream of pleasure running through you.

You didn’t care to think about who was in your bed. You were far too busy chasing pleasure to try and wade through the fuzzy drink hazed memories of the night prior. You’d gone out with the guys from your shift after checking the truck one last time before clocking out, always a mistake. 

You felt a hand pull your leg over a sturdy shoulder, bringing their face even closer to your core. Two fingers slid inside, curling up to hit that bundle of nerves immediately as if they already knew your weakest point. 

Your mouth fell open with a hearty moan as you came apart, tension fled your body in large arching waves. Sinking back into the pillows, your eyes fluttered open. You winced at the bright light that filtered into the room from the windows.

Looking down you saw short brown hair poking out over your stomach, their face was still hidden between your thighs. One of your legs was still hooked over broad built shoulders with a muscular arm wrapped around your upper thigh.

A shiver racked your body when they gave several soft kitten licks to your sensitive clit before looking up.

Familiar brown eyes met yours, watching you through long lashes while his tongue continued to bathe your clit with soft swipes. 

“Sawa-” Your back arched off the bed, cutting off with a long moan when he gave a hearty suck to the bud. He lifted his head to look at you properly, his thumb taking over to rub circles while his fingers returned to curl inside you. 

“I thought I told you to call me Daichi, did you forget already?” He sat back and pushed your legs wide with his hands. “Do I have to jog your memory?” He rolled his hips forward, letting his hard cock grind against your slit.

The night flew through your brain, two no three different bars, losing most of the drinking games, challenging him to match your pace. Your memories ended with the two of you leaning on each other while walking to his place. You paled, staring up at him. Just what the fuck did you do last night?

“You don’t remember~” He hummed softly, bowing his head to press a kiss to your stomach. “Let’s see, you pinned me against my own apartment door,” He grabbed your left hand, lifting it to press his lips to the pads of your fingers. “Kissed me,” His lips trailed down pressing light kisses down your fingers to your palm. “Ranted about how hot I am, how bad you want to suck on my neck,” He jerked his hips, grinding his cock against your core while he sucked at the skin on the inside of your wrist. “How you dreamed about me.”

You were just about ready to crawl in a hole and die. Your face burned bright red while you tried to sink back into the bed and disappear.

“You can stop now.” You groaned, covering your face with your free arm. 

“I don’t think you remember everything though.” He tugged your arm away from your face, pulling it up to wrap around his shoulders. 

“Please stop.” You turned your face away from him, blushing red with embarrassment.

He leaned forward to bury his face in the crook of your neck. His hands traced up your waist, gripping tight as he slowly ground against your core again. He bit your neck just as you stifled a moan. 

“You forgot everything I told you last night didn’t you.” His voice next to your ear fogged your mind and sent shivers running down your spine. He lifted his head to look you in the eyes, sighing when he saw your confusion. 

His lips barely brushed yours as he spoke. “I want you...Fuck I want you so damn bad.” 

You reached up to pinch his cheek, pulling on it while your brain finally kicked into gear, processing everything that was happening. 

“So...you...want...me.” You tilted your head slightly, putting one and two together. 

“Was that not clear.” He leaned back, pulling your hand away his cheek. You sat up, pushing him over so you could crawl into his lap. 

“So you’d like it if I,” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, adjusting your legs around his hips while just barely brushing your lips over his chest, looking for the perfect place to mark him. “Did something like this~” You hummed softly while biting down just below his collar. Your hips rolled down to grind your core against his cock, moaning softly at the pleasing friction that rubbed between the two of you.

“Yes. Obviously” He hissed, hands coming up to guide your hips.

“I like it too.” You were barely whispering at this point, lips hovering just over his. 

A loud knock echoed through the apartment before you could lean in to kiss him. You jolted back to look at the bedroom door like you could see through to whoever was interrupting you.

“It’s Sugawara.” Daichi huffed, his head drooping to rest on your chest. 

“Why is the lieutenant here?” You pushed his head before crawling off of him, out of the bed. You started searching the floor for your clothes, taking time to scan the room. Bed pushed up against the back wall, a desk and computer to the side, some photos of him and a group of boys.

“I forgot I told him I’d practice with him.” He groaned, swinging his legs out of the bed. The knocking turned into pounding as you both rushed to get dressed. 

“Practice?” You eyed him while searching for your missing bra.

“Uh yeah volleyball. Do you mind waiting here until I’m gone with him?” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “He’s not going to leave unless I go.” He sighed in annoyance. 

“Sure, I’ll just snoop through your stuff while you’re gone.” You plopped down on his bed, folding your legs to sit criss cross. 

“Do whatever you want.” He closed the door with a laugh.

You heard another door close followed by a thump. A few seconds later the bedroom door swung open again and Daichi was crossing the room in two long strides.

His lips crashed down on yours and your hands immediately wormed their way into his hair. He grunted when you opened your mouth to let his tongue barge inside. 

A second later he was pulling away while pushing your bra and set of keys into your hands.

“Lock up for me okay.” He rushed out with a grin that had you wishing you could punch Sugawara in the face.


End file.
